


DE MALOS ENTENDIDOS Y BODAS

by HimitsuAkira0412



Category: Kuroko no Basuke | Kuroko's Basketball
Genre: Akashi Seijuurou & Kuroko Tetsuya Friendship, Aomine Daiki Being an Idiot, Businessman Akashi Seijuurou, Dark Kuroko Tetsuya, Fire department, Firefighter Kagami Taiga, Fluff and Humor, Furihata is a victim, Kagami Taiga Being an Idiot, M/M, Police Officer Aomine Daiki, Romantic Comedy, Semi-Public Sex, Weddings
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-20
Updated: 2020-05-20
Packaged: 2021-03-02 21:55:30
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,821
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24283978
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HimitsuAkira0412/pseuds/HimitsuAkira0412
Summary: En definitiva ese par de idiotas no vuelven a viajar sin un buen guía de turistas.Y Akashi hace bien en tener aliados como Kuroko, por cierto.||•||•||•Escrito pedido en la página Aomine x Kagami 5 x 10
Relationships: Akashi Seijuurou/Furihata Kouki, Aomine Daiki/Kagami Taiga, Kise Ryouta/Kuroko Tetsuya
Kudos: 13





	DE MALOS ENTENDIDOS Y BODAS

**Author's Note:**

> SIN DIVORCIO NO HAY DELITO(O algo asi)

Aomine Daiki y Kagami taiga eran un par de idiotas. Kuroko lo sabía.  
Pero el papel que tenía entre sus manos en definitiva era la mayor estupidez en la que sus luces se habían metido.  
  


Habitualmente el peli celeste y sus luces pasaban buenos momentos de lo que se les viniera en gana. En secreto el ex-fantasma de Seirin, amaba ver la convivencia de ese par de tarados, aunque ello significara que le sacaran canas verdes, estaba incluso dispuesto preguntarle a Kise alguna recomendación de tinte, no quería que pensaran que era familiar de Midorima, que horror.

La cuestión era que hacía unos pocos meses, sinceramente no lo recuerda, mas por el hecho de que el pelirrojo le diera por tarea cuidar su departamento, el par decidió ir de paseo.

No es que no quisieran invitarle a esa travesía, pero ambos habían llegado de América después de una temporada; Aomine en los Cleveland y Kagami en los Bulls, por lo que habiendo recibido los boletos por parte de un amigo de un patrocinador no pudo ir con ellos.  
  


 _“Si el viaje es gratis y hay comida gratis y hay pechos enormes yo voy”_  
había dicho el moreno, ganándose un derechazo del pelirrojo.  
Y ahora eso. Le habría gustado ir y verlo todo en vivo y en directo.  
Pero en esos momentos tenia cosas mejores en las que pensar. Cosas más… entretenidas.  
  


— ¿Te apetece hacer una travesura Akashi-kun?— hablo el peli celeste, después de hacer una llamada que veía sería muy fructífera.

— _Solo si Kouki no se molesta por ello_ — le respondieron tras la línea

—Créeme, con la información que te voy a dar compraras para mí una fábrica de malteadas de vainilla—

— _Oh, eso se escucha interesante—_

—Bien, veras; Aomine-kun y Kagami-kun…—

Y mientras el par de hombres maquinaban a saber qué situación, Kagami y Aomine que jugaban un uno a uno sintieron como si una diana se posara en sus espaldas y un castaño estornudaba llenándose de escalofríos.

▂▃▅▆▇▇▆▅▃▂DE MALOS ENTENDIDOS Y BODAS▂▃▅▆▇▇▆▅▃▂

Habían sido unos buenos tres años de partidos intensos en los que no había hecho más que brillar y brillar. Tanto Aomine como Kagami estaban satisfechos por sus desempeños, por lo que en cuanto sus contratos terminaron ambos viajaron de vuelta a la ciudad en la que se conocieron. Tokio.

Aomine ya llevaba unos cuantos meses en la academia de policías y Kagami en la estación de bomberos, ambos iniciando las carreras que sabían; además del básquet, amaban con locura.

Ninguno tenía la mejor idea de cómo habían acabado viviendo juntos, compartiendo mañanas y aunque ninguno lo dijera, anhelando las noches.

Puesto que el viajecito que se cargaran a Corea, además de la diversión y locura, había dejado ciertos vestigios a los que los dos se habían preparado; sin saberlo o decírselo al otro, de hacerse los amnésicos.  
Era lo mejor para su amistosa relación.

▂▃▅▆▇▇▆▅▃▂DE MALOS ENTENDIDOS Y BODAS▂▃▅▆▇▇▆▅▃▂

—Hum… ¿Kagami-kun?—  
El pelirrojo sintió su celular vibrar en uno de los tantos bolsillos de su pantalón, más lo ignoro por el llamado de su superior en la estación.

—Tienes que llenar el formato de Seguro por matrimonio, en caso de un accidente y no es que yo lo desee, claro; es algo del protocolo, ya sabes—

—¿Formato de que dijo?— esperaba con todas sus fuerzas haber escuchado mal, por todos las hamburguesas del mundo ¡Que haya escuchado mal!  
  


—Formato de matrimonio, para el seguro—  
  


Si la mandíbula de Kagami se pudiera desencajar de la impresión habría pasado, mas solo se dedicó a leer como poseso los papeles que le habían entregado, sintiendo la vibración intensa en sus pantalones ser cada vez más y más… molesta.  
  


_**Beneficio conyugal:** _ _al haber acreditado un mínimo de 12 semanas después de un matrimonio por lo civil, se les expide al Señor Aomine Daiki y Aomine Taiga el beneficio de…_   
  
  


Las palabras se volvieron liquidas antes sus ojos ¡Porque no había podido ser Kagami Daiki ¿Eh?! ¡¿Eh?!

—Felicidades por cierto, que bien escondidito te lo tenías, estos jóvenes de ahora ¡Has sido cruel por no invitarnos a la boda! Pero no te preocupes, los muchachos y yo te hemos preparado una canasta de frutas para celebrar el acontecimiento aunque sea atrasado—

La verdad sea dicha Kagami no escucho mucho de lo que le dijeron, poniéndose cada vez más verde de la impresión por lo que leía. Saco como robot el celular, abriéndolo antes de escuchar la voz más terrorífica que hubiera escuchado en su joven vida.

Un perro o un par de perros, más un Akashi con tijeras de cortar maleza no eran nada ante esa voz. Aunque debía de recordarse a sí mismo no decirle eso al heterocromo, no fuera a ser que se lo tomara como reto. Aun no entendía como Furihata podía soportar semejante personalidad, suponía era el amor. 

A saber.

— _Estas muerto Bakagami—_ y el conocido sonido de una llamada terminada

—Esto… capitán… cree usted que pueda darme un par de días. Creo que tendré un accidente—

No espero a que su impactado superior le respondiera, saliendo como alma que persigue el diablo o en este caso un moreno solo un poco más alto que él.  
  
  


▂▃▅▆▇▇▆▅▃▂DE MALOS ENTENDIDOS Y BODAS▂▃▅▆▇▇▆▅▃▂

Aomine era el mejor en la academia, quizá un poco arrogante y presuntuoso y egocéntrico y bien ejercitado y popular; cosa que por cierto odiaba, no era como Kise, y guapo, no iba a negarlo ¿Ya dijo que era el mejor? Pues se lo repite, sí; era el mejor y que los novatos le besaran los pies por favor.

Por eso cuando su capitán le mando llamar a su oficina de la manera más discreta posible, es decir por su secretaria que más parecía blog de chismes de la corona Británica, se extrañó.

Ella no le había dicho nada pero las miraditas que todos le daban no dejaban nada a la imaginación. En serio; nada, no tenía idea de para que lo quería.

Esperaba que el imbécil al que le rompió un par de costillas al taclearlo cuando intentó robar a una ancianita no le hubiera acusado de abuso de poder, iría a su celda y lo haría desaparecer. Sí; eso haría.

— _Quien iba a pensar eso de Aomine-kun, parece tan buen policía—_

_—Que mal, los más guapos son los peores. Su pobre esposa…—_

_—Que de malo le hizo el gatito. Dicen que lo boto a la calle—_

_—Que su tubería no funciona, escuchaste—_

_—O por dios, que escándalo jajaja—_   
  


Aomine abrió los ojos de la impresión ¡¿Qué demonios decían esas hurracas?! Si Daiki-junior estaba más potente de costumbre, _esos no eran culos, más si el que tenía en su casa._

—Señor, a sus órdenes— dijo después de tocar la puerta y entrar a la oficina

—Siéntate muchacho, déjame decirte que al ser el cadete más sobresaliente de la estación esto me tiene muy sorprendido, me ha llegado err… ejem… una solicitud de divorcio en tu contra—

Aomine estaba boquiabierto, en serio. Si no la cerraba probablemente entraría una mosca además de que no quería parecer idiota así que lo hizo.

—Con todo respeto señor, debe de ser un error. Yo no estoy casado—

El hombre viejo solo sonrió con malicia al entregarle un par de documentos, una que conocía muy bien cuando se trataba de aquellos que pasaban una línea arbitraria, como el idiota que le dio una nalgada a una de las secretarias, que dicho sea de paso ella deseaba porque una semana después hallo al par de regañados cogiendo en una oficina y casados dos semanas después. Solo que eran un par de tsunderes y no supieron como declararse el uno al otro.  
  
  


_Se solicita el divorcio ya que se ha incurrido en una falta grave de violación de las obligaciones y deberes del matrimonio y obligaciones con los hijos, lo que hace intolerable la vida en conjunto._   
_Pauta numero 1: No se me permitió tener un gato._   
_Pauta numero 2: El señor Aomine Daiki ronca como godzila y deja baba en la almohada_   
_Punto numero 3: No cumple con sus deberes maritales (Fui engañado por que seguro no se le para)_   
_Punto numero 4: El bastardo me grito porque me comí su hamburguesa de queso y me hizo llorar por ello._   
_Punto numero 5: No sé qué poner en el numero 5 por lo que ¡Solo dame el jodido divorcio bastardo, que me quiero casar con Kuroko!_   
_Firma el solicitante Aomine Taiga, antes Kagami._   
  


Tomo su teléfono y comenzó a llamar hasta el cansancio, hasta que después de un par de pitidos el pelirrojo contesto.

— _Estas muerto_ _Bakagami_ — y colgó.

▂▃▅▆▇▇▆▅▃▂DE MALOS ENTENDIDOS Y BODAS▂▃▅▆▇▇▆▅▃▂

Kagami caminaba como tigre enjaulado. Ya se había devorado el helado en el frigorífico del puro estrés. Sabía que Aomine venia de camino puesto que los mensajes se lo habían dicho. Salto en su lugar cuando escucho azotarse la puerta, viendo a un húmedo del rostro, moreno. Mierda, se veía tan sexy…

¡ _Concéntrate Kagami_! Pensó el pelirrojo ¿ _O era Aomine ahora? ¡Joder no!_  
  


—Esto es tú culpa— rugió el moreno, llenado la espina dorsal de escalofríos al pelirrojo

—Yo no soy tu mujer— grito Taiga en respuesta

—Me hiciste quedar en ridículo en la comisaria— vocifero el moreno

—¡Porque tu apellido, bien puedes llevar el mío!—

—¡No dejare que te cases con Tetsu!—

—¿Qué?—

—¿Que?— dijeron al mismo tiempo

—Tú eras el que llevaba el traje de la concubina—

—Fue una jugarreta sucia, yo quería el del emperador—

Un par de pasos fueron tomados por el moreno, sonriendo gatunamente por la expresión sonrojada por el enojo de Taiga. Este parloteaba como gallina que intenta alzar el vuelo con las fotografías de la “Boda” entre sus manos.

—Te veías bien en ese traje, acentuaba tu cintura y tu trasero— le dijo mientras le daba una buena nalgada — Así que, esposa mía. Veamos si no se me para como tú dices—

— ¡¿Cuándo? Que yo no dije eso!—

Kagami palideció al ver el rostro del moreno con una determinación que no había visto más que en la duela y gimió al sentir la dura erección contra la creciente entre sus piernas.

—Joder…—

—Oh si… a ti—  
  
  


▂▃▅▆▇▇▆▅▃▂DE MALOS ENTENDIDOS Y BODAS▂▃▅▆▇▇▆▅▃▂

_—Ahhh Daiki… la tienes tan dura—_

_—Dilo, dilo Taiga. Lo mucho que te gusta. ¿Ves que si funciona mi amor?—_

_—¡Ah! ¡Si, si! Más rápido, más duro—_

El rechinido de la cama se escuchaba hasta la sala, por los golpes de la madera de la cama que golpeaban la pared seguro que dejaban marca. Los gritos y gimoteos del pelirrojo a oídos del par en la sala eran… vergonzosos. Parecía que lo estaba matando.

— _¡Más duro ahí! Ahhh, ¡Daiki! ¡Ahí!—_

_—Vamos esposa mía, correte para mí—_

_▂▃▅▆▇▇▆▅▃▂DE MALOS ENTENDIDOS Y BODAS▂▃▅▆▇▇▆▅▃▂_

—Esto… creo que voy a llamar a Ki-Kise-kun, si me permites Akashi-kun… me estoy marchando—

—Tienes razón, me espera un vuelo a Corea con mi Kouki, no puedo esperar para que nos fotografíen en esa curiosa ceremonia…—

FIN


End file.
